Pure Morning
by Halma
Summary: " Il n'aimait pas se lever. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était rester dans son lit, trainer, regarder les nuages par la fenêtre ou lire. Rester au chaud, à une place qui n'était qu'à lui. Enfin … Qu'à eux."  Slash Erik/Charles - Fluffy - Drabble


_Titre_ : Pure Morning

_Auteur_ : ChocolateShadow

_Pairing_ : Charles/Erik

_Rating_ : K

Résumé : « Il n'aimait pas se lever. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était rester dans son lit, trainer, regarder les nuages par la fenêtre ou lire. Rester au chaud, à une place qui n'était qu'à lui. Enfin … Qu'à eux. »

_Disclaimer_ : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel et à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de faire ce film

_Note_ : Je suis en mode « Serial Posteuse » en ce moment … Nan, mais j'en profite parce que les cours reprenne tout à l'heure, donc ça veut dire beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. C'est triste. Bref, donc ce qui suit est un long drabble écrit il y a quelques jours pour Cherry-chloé sur le thème « idiot ». C'est donc fluffy et tout en douceur, pas de drame juste de l'amour pour une fois. J'avoue, j'ai (encore) piquer le titre à Placebo (mais j'adore leurs titres de chanson, c'est pas ma faute …. ). Enfin, j'arrête de raconter ma vie (mais c'est parce que je suis angoissée, j'ai eu un fou rire à une heure du matin cette nuit pour …. Rien -_- )

Bonne lecture !

**OoOoO**

**Pure Morning**

Il était dans une bulle. Une bulle de chaleur et de douceur. Une bulle rassurante qu'il ne voulait pas quitter. Toutefois, il faudrait qu'il ouvre les yeux à un moment où à un autre. Qu'il se lève. Qu'il abandonne son lit, l'empreinte qu'il y avait laissée. Il grogna, il n'aimait pas se lever. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était rester dans son lit, trainer, regarder les nuages par la fenêtre ou lire. Rester au chaud, à une place qui n'était qu'à lui. Enfin … Qu'à eux. Les yeux toujours clos, il se tourna sur le côté, respirant une odeur désormais familière, effleura une peau connue et reconnue.

« Bonjour. »

Il ouvrit les yeux. Sourit mielleusement au visage face à lui. Si près qu'il sentait un souffle chaud sur son nez. Instinctivement, il se colla contre le corps près du sien.

« Bonjour. »

Erik lui sourit à son tour. Un sourire aussi rare que radieux. Un sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à Charles. Un sourire qui était devenu sa raison de vivre. Ils s'embrassèrent un court instant avant que le télépathe ne se blottisse dans les bras nus de son homme. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, profitant au maximum du moment de tranquillité et de douceur qui leur était offert. Puis la main du plus vieux glissa tendancieusement sur le torse de Charles. Avant de remonter jusqu'aux cheveux du télépathe avec lesquels elle joua distraitement.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Chéri, je dors toujours bien avec toi. »

Pas insensible au petit nom que l'allemand venait de lui donner, Charles rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Toutefois, il n'était pas encore suffisamment mielleux pour ne pas noter la pointe de sarcasme qui avait ponctué la réponse de son homme. Aussi lui assena-t-il un coup de coude un peu au hasard.

« Idiot ! »

Erik adopta une stratégie mainte fois éprouvée. Et qui consistait à prendre un air de chien battu pour que Charles le plaigne. Il adorait quand le télépathe le plaignait. D'ailleurs il semblait que son homme ai un certain don pour plaindre toute créature vivante. Même celles qui ne le méritaient pas. Erik se recroquevilla sur lui-même en prenant un air misérable. Charles ne résisterait pas bien longtemps à voir cette moue qu'il qualifiait lui-même d'adorable. Toutefois, cette fois ci il resta de marbre au plus grand désespoir de l'allemand. Ce dernier essaya même de pleurer, dernière tentative pour l'attendrir, mais le télépathe n'avait pas l'air d'humeur charitable. Dommage pour Erik.

« Idiot … »

L'allemand prit un air carnassier. Il embrassa la joue de son homme, changeant ainsi totalement de tactique. Puis, avec souplesse et rapidité, il s'allongea sur Charles, le privant de toute liberté de mouvement.

« Idiot … peut être. Amoureux, certainement. »

Et il embrassa le télépathe qui rougissait de nouveau. Après quelques minutes de baiser humide, ils se séparèrent. Erik consenti même à rendre sa liberté à Charles qui put ainsi se blottir une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Sa place préférée. Il leva pensivement les yeux vers le plafond. Etre dans son lit, calé contre le corps chaleureux d'Erik, ça devait certainement ressembler au Paradis. Erik qui était amoureux de lui. Il venait de le dire. Le télépathe se sentait comme une adolescente lors de ses premiers émois. Ridicule. Mais à ce moment-là, il s'en fichait. Il était avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Dis Erik, t'es vraiment amoureux de moi ? »

Seule une caresse lui répondit. Passionnée. Amoureuse. Pure. Et si douce. L'allemand pouvait être aussi tendre que dur. Mais ça peu de personne le savait. C'était un cadeau qu'il ne faisait qu'à Charles. Un Erik qui n'existait que pour lui. Ils s'étreignirent. Se collant plus l'un à l'autre, vaine tentative de ne faire qu'un. Mais deux, c'est toujours mieux pour s'aimer, alors ils s'en contentaient. S'aimant deux fois plus, se comprenant deux fois plus, se complétant deux fois plus. L'un était le feu, l'autre était l'eau destinée à calmer le brasier qui le rongeait. Complémentaires.

Erik déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de Charles. Charles lui caressa la main. Ils s'aimaient, mais il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Parce qu'en amour, c'est ce qu'on ne dit pas qu'on entend le mieux.


End file.
